Coredegon
Coredegon is a Mechtogan released in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. He is one of the four Mechtogan that form the 4-in-1 Mechtavius Destroyer. Information Description The fearsome Coredegon fights with a power that is unmatched in the Mechtogan universe. His spring loaded chest exposes a mask that when pulled over his face strikes fear in his opponents. Coredegon also mounts an aerial attack with jagged spiked wings that articulate for speed and accuracy during flight. With a sword on his left arm, Coredegon strikes his opponents with overwhelming force. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Coredegon made his debut in Evil Arrival, and appeared in the Doom Dimension. He destroys his creator, Fury, and says that he is a Mechtogan with his own free will and he wants to destroy all Bakugan and create an army of Mechtogan. He then arrived in Bakugan City and brought an army of evil Mechtogan to attack and take over Earth. Coredegon then became Mechtavius Destroyer along with Exostriker, Mandibor, and Slycerak, but he was later defeated by Dragonoid Destroyer. He reappeared in Wiseman Cometh being summoned by Wiseman and the Nonet Bakugan to fight the Brawlers but was later defeated by Dragonoid Destroyer. He reappeared in Enemy Allies alongside Exostriker, Slycerak and Mandibor to fight the Brawlers, turning into Mechtavius Destroyer, but lost. He appeared yet again in Countdown to Doomsday, easily taking out Aeroblitz. He turned into Mechtavius Destroyer alongside the other Mechtogan and won against Dragonoid Destoryer. He also got a new shield. He appeared again in The Eve of Extermination, where he and the other rogue mechtogan combined into Mechtavius Destroyer to fight the brawlers, but lost when Flytris and Thorak combined into Duomechtra. In Enemy Infiltration, Wiseman said that his resurrection will come soon, and it will be a surprise. In Gunz Lives, it was revealed that he is actualy Wiseman In Evil Evolution, he will attack the brawlers once again and the Nonet Bakugan. He will also unveil some new powers. Game He is part of the 4-in-1 series with Exostriker, Mandibor, and Slycerak. He will be exclusive to the Mechtavius Destroyer set. It has 260 Gs. Trivia *He resembles Soundwave from Transformers: Dark of the Moon. *He and his brethren are probably the most stubborn, cruel, and evil Mechtogan seen in the series. *Coredegon has the highest G-Power of any Mechtogan in the game, exceeding even a Titan's Gs. *Coredegon's chest activates identically to Accelerak's in the game. Gallery Anime Screen Shot 2011-09-11 at 8.17.18 PM.JPG Screen shot 2011-09-12 at 12.03.12 AM.png Screen shot 2011-09-12 at 12.28.57 AM.png Screen shot 2011-09-12 at 12.37.22 AM.png|Coredegon firing his cannons Screen Shot 2011-09-13 at 8.54.07 PM.JPG Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 27 Part 2 - YouTube5.jpg|Coredegon preparing to combine Wise14.PNG Screen Shot 2011-09-29 at 2.43.23 PM.JPG Block.PNG|Coredegon shielding himself from Drago's Dragon Trasher 1004.jpg CoredegonFace.jpg MechtaviusMechtogan.png MechtaviusMechtoganballform.png Screen Shot 2011-11-25 at 6.11.23 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-11-25 at 7.25.03 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-11-25 at 7.29.16 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-11-25 at 7.33.10 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-11-25 at 7.30.08 PM.JPG Game Coredegon_thumbnail.jpg|Coredegon with Mechtogan Destroyer paint scheme Coredegon_Description.png LeCoredegon1.png LeCoredegon2.png Category:Mechtogan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:BakuNano compatible Bakugan Category:Villains Category:Characters